Shadowed By Passion
by Sonny123
Summary: Bella Potter is living happy in London with her brother Harry when suddenly one day someone  transforms her to U.S.A when she wakes up she is in a alley in New York she does nt remember who and what she is only that her name is Isabella.
1. Chapter 1 where am I?

Chapter 1 Where am I?

BPOV: A flash of green and I woke up on something wet and hard. Where am I?

Who am I? I got up and realised that I was in some alley but where? ...

**XXXXXXXXX-TWO WEEKS LATERXXXXXXXXX**

I went to an orphanage waiting to get a foster family but there were not many who

wanted a fifteen year old girl that only know her first name and nothing else. Today

were just like any other day and I was waiting and praying that someone would have the heart to adopt me and get me out of this shit hole. Suddenly someone came in and told me that a family in Forks Washington wanted me. I was going to leave tomorow and I was really happy.

I went to my only mirror and looked at my reflection. I had green eyes and black unruly hair that reached to my waist and a scar on my forehead shaped like a lightning bolt, I sighed at how plain I looked. Next morning I woke up and a taxi was waiting for me outside. When I

was at the airport I saw that it was the last call for my flight so I rushed in. Four hours later I

was in Forks and went out looking for my foster mother, but i did'nt see anything. I sat down and sighed this was probably some kind of joke. Suddenly I saw a sign with BELLA written

on it and ran to the woman. Hello my name is Rene'e and I am your foster Rene'e I'm Bella. She smiled widely. C'mon Bella lets go home. She looked at me and

my little bag. Bella don't you have more luggage? Eh no Rene'e these are the clothes

that they gave me at the orphanage. Oh Bella she said and hugged me. Everything will

be alright we will go shopping tomorow honey. My eyes got wide when she called me honey.

What's the matter sweetie? Nothing it's just that no one ever called me sweetie or honey

before. She hugged me again. I'm here sweetie. We went to the car. Rene'e? Yes honey?

Do you have any other children? No dear I can't have kids. Oh I'm sorry. No i'ts alright I got

you now. I smiled. We arrived at her house and went in. Charlie Bella's here Rene'e yelled. A man came to me and smiled. I raised my arm to say hello but he hugged me and twirled me around. Hello my name is Bella I said. I'm Charlie. Hello Charlie. he looked at me and my small bag and said Don't you have more luggage? I explained to him and he reacted the same

as Rene'e did. They showed me my room and I hugged them when I saw my room. I had a Ipod a computer and a cellphone. Charlie,Rene'e this is to much. It's nothing sweetie and you can call us Mom and Dad. I hugged them. Thank you for everything mom,dad. They smiled

Sweetie tomorow we can go shopping and then the next day you can go to high school. Ok

I smiled. Now I was happy I had a family.

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACHTERS BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACHTERS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING**

**A\N:Hi this is a harry potter and twilight crossover. I live in sweden and I am only thirteen years old so my english is not complete so sorry for some wrong spellings. This is my first fanfic so be nice :D Please review! Thanks Love Sonny 123**


	2. Chapter 2Forks High

Chapter 2 Forks High

BPOV: The next day mom took me shopping. I got several new clothes ( I tried to protest but she igonored me). Today I was going to Forks High School. "Bella?" "Yes dad what is it?" "Can you come down a little?" "Ok".When I went down I saw a big truck. "Sweetie this is

for you!" "What" I said. " I can't it's too much" I stuttered. "No Bella sweetie we love you

and we just had it around anyways!" I hugged them and took my bag to go to school. When

I was at Forks high I got to the parking lot and parked my car. I got out and saw everyone stare at me. I blushed. I took my bag and looked at my slips that I was going to hand the teachers. I looked at my schedule. I had P.E first. I went to P.E and I knew that this was'nt my type of thing to do. And I was right. I was a real klutz (A\N: DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT?) We were playing volley ball when suddenly I shot the ball at a guys back head.I blushed and stuttered "I'm so sorry!" He looked at me and said: "No that's alright I'm Mike, Mike Newton, you must be Isabella?" "Just Bella" Suddenly a girl came "She's got a great spike right?" "I'm Jessica by the way" "Hi Jessica!" I said and then ran to change. Next I had math and the class was soo boring I knew everything he said and everything from the questions and everything form the homework. Next was English and as the previous class I knew everything, but this class was not boring it was really fun. Now it was lunch. We went to the cafeteria and got luInch. Suddenly a few ghostpale students came in and I leaned in to Jessica to ask who they were. "That's the cullens, Dr and mrs Cullens foster kids. "They moved here from Alaska a few years ago. "They kind of keep to themselves because they are all together, like together together. "The blond girl over there that's Rosalie and the big dark guy Emmet they have like a thing". "The other girl is Alice she's really weird and she's with Jasper the blond one that looks like he's in pain". I Nodded and continued playing with my food when suddenly another ghostpale student came in. "Who's he"? "Thats Edward Cullen totally gorgeous but nobody here seems good enough for him, seriously like don't waste your time". " I was'nt planning on doing it". I looked over at them and they were looking at me. "What's that on your forehead"? "Oh that's a scar I always had". "ok". I got up too leave my tray that I did'nt touch. I saw the cullens follow me. I went to my car and pulled out my IPod and had my earbuds in my ears. The Cullens came towards me. I closed my eyes and let the music fill my ears. I took off mu IPod and went to class but got stipped by a strong pair of arms. "What is it"? "You're Bella right"? "Yes"? " We would like to get to know you"! "Eh ok but know I have to go to class". They nodded . Suddenly I gripped my hand at my scar and gasped. I saw a flash of green and then I "woke up" panting. "Bella are you alright"? "Yes" I lied and went to class. My scar hurt so much in Biology and Edward was really worried. I could'nt take it anymore so I ran out of class. I collapsed. I got up and Edward was next to eyes teared up. "Bella are you alright"? "Yes" I lied. I went to my truck and Edward followed me. I sank to the gorund and soon the rest of the Cullens were next to me. "Bella can you tell us anything- I cut them off "I don't remember a ting, I just woke up in a alley in New York and the police found me". I rubbed my scar. They gasped when they noticed my scar again. I got up. "I need to go to the nurse to get some painkillers". I went to the nurse and she got me painkillers. I felt a lot better after that. That night I didn't sleep so well. I had a nightmare but this time I was in a forest and sawn Edward but every time I got near him he disappeared. And the dream ended with a flash of green as usual. . At the morning I got up took a few painkillers and got to school. When I parked my truck Edward and the rest of the cullens were next to me . "Hello" I said and got out. Class was boring I already knew everything Alice Cullen sat next to me and she was amazed. I sat alone at lunch today until the cullens came and saw me playing with my food. "Bella aren't you hungry"? "Not that much really" I shrugged. "Bella when was the last time you ate"? "Two days ago" I shrugged. They gasped. "Bella you need to eat"! "No I'm good thank you". I got up. They followed me. I went in the girls bathroom and Alice and Rosalie followed me. I fixed my hair so it covered my scar and then went out. Once again they followed me. I took out my IPod and let the music fill my ears and closed my eyes and ignored the cullens. Then Rosalie came and took out my earbuds. "WHAT"! I yelled. Alice spoke: "Bella we're worried abot you". "Why"? She flinched. I got up and pushed myself past them. I went to same boring class and sat down. Class was over quickly and I got out fast and sat in my passed and everyday I got more feelings for Edward. I've watched them they don't eat, they are fast and strong, their eyes change colour. I had a theory but I had to ask them. I got to their table."Guys can you come I want to ask you a few things"! I took them to a forest nearby. "You are not human" I pointed to them. "You are incredibly strong and fast, you don't eat, you're eyes change colour, you don't go out in the sunlight"! "I'm not scared of you I just have a theory would you like to hear it"? They nodded. "Are you vampires"? "Please answer honestly I'm not afraid of you. Edward came closer to me. "Yes we are vampires". I nodded . "Thank you"! I said and got up to go to school, but they stopped me. "Bella we really like you"! I nodded. "I can see that" I laughed. "But why"? "Calm down we only drink animal blood". "ok". "Edward Can I talk to you"? "Yes" "Edward I'm going to ut this straight I have feelings for you but if you don't like me i'ts ok i don't expect it at all"! He smiled. "I have feelings for you too"! He leaned in and gently brushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back. When we pulled back he embrased me. He gently touched my scar. "Bella do you feel good"? "Perfect"! "Lets go" I said he nodded and took my hand. When we saw the others they smiled.

XXXXXXXXSIX MONTHS LATERXXXXXXXX

BPOV: Me and Edward have been together for over six months now. Tonight is my sixteenth birthday and Alice being Alice did a party. I was opening on of the presents when suddenly I got a papercut and blood sipped out of my finger. Jasper came running towards me and the blood but before he did anything Edward pushed me out of the way and pushed Jasper on the grand piano. Then Edward drove me home after Carlisle fixed my arm. He pulled to my house but when he was going to carry me I stopped him. "Edward It's still my birthday can I ask one thing"? "Anything" "Kiss me"? He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back. He pulled back."I love you" I said. "I love you too" he said and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. The next day none of them were in school. After school he was at my house. "lets go for a walk" he said. We went to a forest behind my house but he stopped me "Bella we have to leave forks" "Why"? He sighed "Carlisles is supposed to be ten years older than he looks". "Ok I have to figure out something to say to Charlie and Rene'e"! "No" "You just don't belong in my world Bella"! " Where you are is the right place for me". "You're the very best part of my life"! He just sighed. "I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage". "If this is about my soul I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already". "Bella, I don't want you to come with me". "You… don't… want me?" "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human" "You're not good for me, Bella." "Just promise me one thing don't do anything reckless... for Charlie and Rene'es sake" " I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed I promise". I shook my head. "I refuse to forget you" "  
Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. "Will you forget"? "Well, I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted" "Goodbye Bella" he said and left me. With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over. Love, life, meaning… over.

XXXXXXXX FOUR MONTHS LATERXXXXXXXX

CPOV(CHARLIE): Bella has been depressed for over two months this has to stop. It's all because of cullen...

BPOV: The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.I didn't know much about psychoanalysis, but I was pretty sure that it didn't work unless the subject was relatively honest. Sure, I could tell the truth—if I wanted to spend the rest of my life in a padded much as I struggled not to think of him, I did not struggle to _forget_. I worried—late in the night, when the exhaustion of sleep deprivation broke down my defenses—that it _was_ all slipping away. That my mind was a sieve, and I would someday not be able to remember the precise color of his eyes, the feel of his cool skin, or the texture of his voice. I could not _think_ of them, but I must _remember_ them. Because there was just one thing that I had to believe to be able to live—I had to know that he existed. That was all. Everything else I could endure. So long as he to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk. Today I stayed home because I was sick. As usual I sat there emotionless looking at no where when suddenly someone knocked at the door. I wondered who it was! It was too early for Rene'e and Charlie and Edward would never return, Then who is it?

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TWILIGHT CHARACHTERS BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACHTERS BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING**

A\N: WOW THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 ! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I HOPE ALL THE SPELLINGS ARE GOOD ENOUGH AND I HOPE THAT YOU CAN READ EVERYTHING ! PLEASE REVIEW!

LOVE SONNY123


	3. Chapter 3 Albus Dumbledore

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV: **When I opened the door it was a old man in some weird robe. Then it all hit me I knew who I was and what I were. "Isabella?" "Professor Dumbledore?" "Hello dear." "Why are you here?" "I'm here to get you." "Ok but what about Charlie and Renee'?" "We will erase their memories." "Ok then let me take my things." "Isabella let me take away the shield. "Ok." When he took away the shield my hair and eyes went grey. "Sir?" "Yes?" "Where is my wand?" "Here I got it." I took my things and and went out with him. "Lets go Isabella your brother is waiting." "Brother?" Then he explained who I was. "Isabella take my arm."

We apparated at the burrow and I went in. I looked around the house. No one was home. Suddenly two red heads popped out of nowhere. "ISA!" They yelled. "Im sorry but who are you?" They did'nt answer so I sat down. Suddenly I noticed my crescent shaped scar and my eyes teared up. It was the vampire bite from James. I rememberd Edward. Why did he leave me? Was he lying all the time? Every touch every kiss was it a lie? The door opened and a boy with piercing green eyes came in. I did'nt know who he was so I ignored him. I sat there for a long time untill I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a weird room. I got up and went down. "ISA!" Everyone yelled. "Excuse me but who are you?" They froze. "YYou ddon't know who we are?" "I have no idea who you are and where I am." "Why?" "The only thing I remember from my past is that I am a witch and my age is 16 and my name is Isabella." Their eyes teared up. I looked at my wand. I decided to try one spell. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I said and suddenly a phoenix came out from my wand and I gasped when I found out what the spell was. But it faded away quickly because it was hard to think of a happy memorie when I was depressed. Finally I broke the silence. "Can you introduce yourselves?" They nodded. "That's a good idea. "I'm George Weasley". "I'm Fred Weasley and we are twins". "I'm Molly Weasley." "I'm Arthur Weasley". "I'm Ginny Weasley". "I'm Ron Weasley". "I'm Hermione Granger." Now the boy with green eyes looked at me. "I'm Harry Potter". My hand flew up to my forehead. "YYou hhave the same scar that I have". "What?" I showed him my scar. Then he hugged me. "You are my little sister." "WWhat sso you are my brother?" "Yes". He smiled. My eyes went wide. "SSo I hhave a family?" My eyes teared up. He hugged me again. I took a deep breath and smiled. I had a family I was'nt alone after all. They all had huge smiles on their faces. We walked togehter back to the living room. I sat down on one of the couches and they looked at me and my grey eyes and grey hair. "Isa what happened to you?" I told them the story about the cullens and hhim and everything and my current state. But I left out a few things like who he and his family eas (Ididn't tell them names or about my second scar!) The days passed an I grew close to everyone especially my brother Harry. Now I know everything about who I am and what happened to me and Harry. I was going to the garden when Harry came by. "Isa?" "Yes?" "I forgot to tell you that we have a godfather, Sirius Black." I ran and hugged him. Today we were going to grimauld place where Sirius lived. I was really excited. "OH BELLA?"

"Yes?" "I forgot to give you your firebolt." When he gave me my firebolt all the memories of flying came back to me. I smiled and flew up loving the feeling of flying. Harry smiled at me flying again. When I was at grimauld place I realised that I was here earlier then the rest. I took out my wand and suddenly number 12 was visible. I knocked on the door and waited. A man with long black hair opened the door. I recognized him as Sirius. My eyes teared up. "Ssirius?" "Isa?" He hugged me and I cried." Soon everyone was there and looked at us with smiles on their faces. When Harry came in Sirius finally broke the hug and went to hug Harry.

**A/N: HI! I KNOW THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND THAT WAS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO LONG. THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGINALLY 14 PAGES BUT I CUT IT A LITTLE BIT SHORTER SO I COULD UPDATE MORE OFTEN. THE OTHER REASON WAS THAT I HAD A HUGE AMOUNT OF SCHOOL WORK AND THERE'S BEEN A RATHER PERSONAL THING AT HOME THAT KIND OF MADE ME KIND OF LOSE THE WILL TO WRITE. THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THE KEEP ME GOING! THE NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BEE ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY OR SOONER IF I GET DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Love**

**Sonny123**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV: **I went in to the kitchen and saw everyone in there I blushed and said sorry and was going out when Sirius stopped me. "You don't need to go you are a member of the order now and so is Harry." I smiled and sat down. "So Dumbledore wanted to bring Harry and Isa extra protection so he is coming with the extra protection in a few days. We all nodded curious of who he was getting to protect us. They asked me about what happened in Forks. I sighed and told them everything except their names and my second scar. At the end I had tears in my eyes and Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ginny came to hug me. After dinner Harry showed me to our room and we went upstairs and I collapsed on my bed. That night I dreamed about Edward and this time everytime I came close to him he dissapeared telling me that he did'nt exist. That hurt me more, the thought about not having him here and the terrifying thought,that I would forget him. Right now the only thing I need to know is that he exists and that's really all that matters. I checked that I didn't wake up Harry but was relieved when I heard him snoring deep. His deep snoring rememberd me of Charlie and Renee'. I sighed, I feel sorry for them it was unfair for them. I sighed again and let sleep take me over. The next day I woke up and went to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and showerd. I changed and went out of the room. I was walking down the stairs when I saw a vision of Dumbledore coming in one hour. I shrugged it off thinking I was just imagening. I went in the kitchen and saw everyone in there. "Good morning." I said. "Morning Isa." Harry said hugging me tight. I laughed. "Where are Sirius,Moody and Remus?" I asked. "They had a emergencie order meeting they should be done soon. Then they came in. "Morning." Isaid. "Morning Isa." They all answered "So Dumbledore is coming in one hour." They said. I gasped. "II just saw a vision that he would be coming in one hour with the extra protection." "That was a gift you were supposed to get soon." They said. I smiled. When I was done with my 'breakfast' Molly gasped. "Isa you have to eat more than just orange juice." I sighed I was tired of everyone telling me to eat. "I'm not hungry." "But Isa you did'nt eat yesterday either." I havent eaten anything but water for four months." They all gasped. I quicly rose before they would force food down my throat. I went upstairs and sat on my bed and started to remember Edward. I felt the silent tears running down my cheeks. The door opened and everyone came in gasping at the sight of me. I got up not wanting them to see me like this and went down and they followed me. I sat on the couch but the tears did'nt stop though. Suddenly I saw a vision that Dumbledore would be here in 15 minutes. I did'nt care I just sat there now shaking. After 15 minutes the dorr knocked and I got up to open and said "Hello proffessor." He nodded noticing that something was wrong. Behind him was seven people I guess it was the protection I shrugged and went up to my room. I started pacing around the room. I sat down on my bed tired of pacing around. Flashes of Edward went threw my head and I started to shake and sob violently. I settled myself and went down gaining control again. I saw that they were having a order meeting and I sat on the couch not caring about the meeting. I took out my wand and decided to take a ride on my firebolt to gain control of my feelings and mental shield. I felt a lot better when I was flying. I flew down again and sighed when I saw that everyone was there. "Hello." I said. "Hi." They said. "So where are the 'protectors'?" I asked. "Inside." I went in with them following. I wanted to play with my hair so I changed it to blonde and my eyes green. I went in and gasped. Inside I saw the cullens. I took a deep breath and tried to focuse on my control that was slowly fading. I sat down and looked at my fingers not wanting to gaze on them afraid that I would lose control. "Isa?" "Yes?" "These are the cullens : Alice,Rosalie,Esme,Jasper,Carlisle,Emmett and Edward and they will protect you and Harry. "Hello." I said not looking at them. I felt my hair and eyes slowly turning grey and I began to panic slightly. I tried to look anywhere but at them. "Isabella?" "Yes professor?" "I have heard from everyone that you haven't heaten in four months." I nodded. "That is extremely dangerous you need to start eating again." I just nodded. I got up. "Isa?" "Where are you going?" "I need some air." I said they nodded. I went out and took a deep breath. I sat down on the grass when suddenly my scar began to jurt and I cried out in pain. I didn't see a visioon, no this was much worse Voldemort was talking to me. The pain was excrutiating, even worse than the cruciatus curse. that was highly impossible. Suddenly he stopped talking and I shot my eys open and saw everyone next to me. I felt the tears coming down my face. I got up shaking and everyone followed me. Even though he stopped talking with me tha pain was sitll there...

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT SAGA NOT ME**

**J.K ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER NOT ME !**

**A/N: HI! tHIS CHAPTER WAS MUCH EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE BECAUSE IT WAS SHORTER. ANYWAY CHAPTER 5 IS A BIT LONGER AND WILL TAKE A BIT LONGER TO WRITE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE A LITTLE BIT SOONER**

**SEE YA!**

**LOVE / SONNY123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV: **I sat down on the couch and started to sob. Instantly Harry was next to me. I sobbed in his chest. "IIsa wwhat happened?" I turned around facing them and they gasped. "What?" I croaked out. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had blood under my eyes and nose. I quickly took a tishue wiping it off. "VVoldeomort talked to me."

"What did he say Isa?" "Something about that we will all lose." They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. I wanted them to smile so I went to my room first. I looked in the mirror and shaped myself like Dolores Umbridge and made my voice like hers. I went down and they all took their wands out.

"Now,now." I said in her voice. "We don't need wands lets do it in a secure riskfree way that is accepted by the _ministry_ **(A/N:did I spell that right?) **". After I said that I took all of their wands away from them and they looked surprised.

I then changed to Bellatrix Lestrange and took my wand out and yelled "_Levicorpus!" _Now they were all hanging in the air by their ankles and were laughing. I turned back to me and smiled. The Cullens looked at me then gasped. I then realised that I had my usual green eyes and black unruly hair and gasped.

I ran out of the the cullens followed."Bbella?" I turned around. "Yes." I said angrliy. They looked at me shock written over their faces. I went to my room and locked the door. I started to cry. Two hours later Harry came in, looked at then sighed and went to bed.

I did'nt sleep that night. When it was morning I went down the stairs and got to the kitchen. I sat there not saying Hello or anything, I just sta there emotionless. "ISA?" "WHAT!" I yelled back. "Eat." He ordered.

I sighed and drank my orange juice and then rose to get up but harry stopped me "I said EAT!" When he pulled my arm he saw and felt my second scar and flinched away. "Wwhat is that?" He said pointing at my arm. By now everyone was inside the kitchen including the cullens.

"Nothing." I said. "Isa that is absolutely something!" "It's a birthmark." "Isa we are twins if you had that kind of birthmark I would have one too." I yanked my hand away and got up and ran out. They followed me holding me back. When Alice reached to touch me I could'nt stand it anymore so I let the anger consume me and Yelled "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She flinched and ran into Jaspers arms.

I was panting while holding my scar that hurt much more now. "SHUT UP!" "SHUT UP!" I yelled. They all gasped but I didn't bother right now voldemort was laughing at me. I sank to the ground and gripped on to the grass and cried out in pain. I was shaking violently. He stopped talking but the pain was still there. One thing I knew I would never dare to call you-know-who by his name anymore.

I got up still shaking and crying and went into the house and sat on one of the couches. I looked at everyones shocked faces and said "Wwhat iis hhappening tto mme?" Sirius came and hugged me. I sobbed into his chest. "Ssh." he said. Finally the tears stopped and I hugged him. "Tthank you. He smiled. "Isa what happened?" "You-know-who was in my head again." "Wwhat did he say?" "Nnothing he just laughed and said that I am weak and he is right I am. "No your not weak Isa!" I tried to smile but it didn't work.

I went to my firebolt and brushed my fingers on the wood. "Sirius?" "Yes?" "When are we going back to Hogwartz?" "In a few days." "Ok." "Why?" "Quidditch!" I said and smiled. He laughed. Suddenly I remembered the fight Harry and I had. "Hharry?" He looked at me. "I'm sorry" I said. "Why?" "The fight we had earlier."

He came and hugged me hard. "Never scare me like that again." I smiled. "About the other scar, i'ts a vampire bite" I said and they all gasped except the cullens. I sighed and told them the `story`. He hugged me harder. In his ear I whispered about who the cullens were and I fellt him get angry but I calmed him down.

"Harry?" "Yes?" "Who won the quidditch cup while I was gone?" "*cough*slytherins*cough." h tried to hide what he was saying but I got him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LET THE SLYTHERINS WIN?" He grimaced at my outburst and said " Hey our best seeker was'nt here." He said and gave me the puppy dog look and I instantly forgot what we were arguing about.

I hugged him. After that I went up to my room again. I started to pace around a little then decided to fly. I went down to ask harry if he wanted to join me. "Harry?" "Yes?" "Do you want to fly with me?" "Of cource" he said smiling and took out his own firebolt. We were about to go when the cullens jumped in front of us. "Were are you going?" "Nowhere we were just going for a ride" Harry said. "Ok lets get to the cars then." I let out a giggle they looked at me. "We meant flying." "Ok, but how are you going to fly? brush youselfs up?"

They said laughing. We rolled our eyes. "These are brooms, we use them for flying" we said. "Oh" they said "can you show us?" I looked at harry and smirked. "I'ts a race" I said and shot up in the air. I pushed my broom to it's limits and Harry was long behind me. I came down and said that I won. "Rematch" he demanded. "We'll see" I said.

The cullens looked at us amazed and we smirked. Then Harry said "Would you like to fly?" And I paled I was not ready for any physical contact with any of them yet. Harry saw my reaction and told them that he would take them. I shot up in the air again to collect myself. I was'nt sure on how to handle the cullens

**xxxxxxx**_three days later_**xxxxxxxx**

**BPOV:** Today we were going to Hogwartz and I was very excited. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw everyone there. "When arre we going" I whined. Sirius chuckled. "Soon." I sat down not touching my food. "ISA!" They all yelled. "What?" I said. "EAT!" I sighed and drank all my orange juice. Harry sighed he knew that it was no use.

After breakfast there was a order meeting. "Isa?" "Yes?" "Why do you hate the cullens so much?" I paled they were waiting for me to answer. "It's them" I whisepered. "Who?" They said. "The ones who left me." I said, now I felt the tears rushing down my face. Sirius and Harry growled.

I got up and ran out crying. They followed me. I clutched my chest in pain. Now my scar began to hurt to. I cried out. You-know-who just laughed. Images of everyine that got hurt and died because of me flashed and I started to shake and sob violently. Finally the torture ended and I got up slowly.

I noticed Harry next to me. I took out my wand and started to sob and shake and fell to the ground. Harry held me. "Ideserve to die" I said. "NO"he yelled. I got up. "Yes I do, don't you see that everyone I love dies or gets hurt because of me." "Our parents,Ccedric and everyone else!" "NO" he said. "Yes" I said. I rememberd Cedric and my eyes teared up.

I got up took my wand and apparated to a cliff. Without a thought I jumped down the cliff and prayed that I would die. I fell into the cold water and my head hit a rock and everything went black I hoped i died right there.

**xxxxxxxx**_two weeks later_**xxxxxxxx**

**BPOV:** My eyes opened and I felt dizzy. I looked around and noticed my room. I got up and sat. My head hurt like hell. The pain was so much that I could'nt handle it any more so I started to cry. I heard whispering outside and then the door opened revealing Proffessor- Dumbledore,Harry,Sirius,Remus,Moody,Tonks,The weasleys,Hermione and the cullens. They approached me slowly. "Isabella" Dumbledore said.

I just nodded. "Welcome back!" I just rolled my eyes. "You were lucky you know." "How so?" I croaked out. "Alice cullen saw a vision of you jumping of that cliff." "Why did you save me?" They all gasped. "Because you deserve to live." "No i don't" I protested.

"Yes you do" he said. I sighed they did'nt get it at all. I noticed a bandade around my forehead and i ripped it off. I got up. "How long have I been gone?" "Two weeks" he said. I gasped. I looked at him. "Why didn't you just let me die?" He sighed. I paced around in the room. I saw my wand at the nightstand and I took it. I wnt down and sat on one of the chairs. They followed me.

"I deserve to die" I said. "Because that everything is my fault." "If I had protected Ccedric would still be alive." "Who is Cedric?" She had the nerve to ask! How dared she! I flew up and pointed my gun at her neck. "Don't you dare even mention his name!" I said while tears were falling down my face as I rememberd the last thing he told me _"Ilove you Isa". _I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest.

They were all staring at me. The cullens were afraid. Alice was in Jaspers arms and Jasper was glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under! Ha! How I wish I was at the moment. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore so I started to cry.

Finally I looked at everyones faces and they were torned. The next day we went to Hogwartz and I went to the gryffindor **(A:/N Did I spell that right?)**table alone and sat down not focusing on what Dumbledore was saying at all. The Cullens were all sorted in Gryffindor. Great. I sat down not eating anything and then got up to leave. Harry looked worriedly at me but I ignored him.

The next week it was Quidditch try-outs and since I was co-captain I had to be there. I put on my uniform and went out on the pitch. I had my broom with me. The cullens and Hermione was sitting at the bleachers and watching. I had my grey hair in a pony tail. Harry began to say instructions and I just stood next to him. When it was time I sighed and shot up in the air.

When I saw the snitch I dove straight for it and got it. Harry then declared practise done and said that he would inform about the teams later. I flew down and went to change and then went to dinner. I sat alone. Once again I didn't eat.

I went up to my dorm and fell asleep. The days went on quickly and today the day before easter break it was the quidditch match against the whistle was blown I shot up in the air. I looked around and saw Ron catch the quaffle **(A/N:I think that's right?)**. After a few moments I saw the golden snitch and flew up to get it.

I was so focused on getting it that I did'nt notice the bludger that hit me in the head and I lost controll of the broom and fell down and everything went black...

**DISCLAIMER: IDON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES :D**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER J.K ROWLING DOES :D**

**BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT :D**

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG LONG TIME BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY! THIS CHAPTER WAS 6 PAGES LONG MY BEST BY FAR :D **

**REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**LOVE**

**SONNY123**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi!

I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a long while it's just that I've lost the inspirations for this story and I hardly even write anymore. I don't know how it happened it just did and I'm not saying that I won't write anything anymore I'm just putting this story on hold for awhile until I can find my inspiration again. Since awhile back I lost my intrest in The twilight saga and I haven't been able to write anymore. I may start on writing something about Pirates of the caribbean or Alice in wonderland 2010. And for the first time I'm going to write a OC character that is my own. So It's going to be new and exciting for me and I thank all of you guys who reviewed on this story. I think I have a plot ready for a Pirates story, and a OC already. But I'm going to let you guys vote so look for the new poll that I'm going to have and vote. For the Pirates It's going to be Jack/OC and for Alice in wonderland Hatter/OC.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you vote!

Love

Sonny123


End file.
